


bittersweet disposition

by plenitude



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Angst, Family Issues, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, References to Depression
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:54:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27346945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plenitude/pseuds/plenitude
Summary: being best friends with sejun for all his life and being his lover for almost half of it is still not enough to make seungsik go home. and while sejun understands him, the world does not. never not.(this work is a narrative dump forbittersweet disposition.)
Relationships: Im Sejun/Kang Seungsik
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	1. prologue

seungsik jarang bermimpi (“ _karena bermimpi hanya orang-orang yang mampu buat bermimpi, seungsik_ ,” ujar bapak dengan suara beratnya, “ _bukan hanya mampu untuk jatuh, tapi mampu juga untuk hidup setelah mimpi itu terkabul_ ,”) tapi kalau dia diperbolehkan bermimpi, maka pagi inilah yang dia impikan:

terbangun karena berkas sinar mentari yang memutuskan untuk meloloskan diri dari sela-sela tirai kamar yang tak sempat ditutup serapat mungkin, dengan cicit burung merpati milik tetangga pasangan pemilik unit airbnb tempat ia menginap selama setidaknya sebulan ke depan. dengan sebelah tangan yang pegal karena menjadi alas kepala seseorang yang lain, pinggang yang menerima beban tangan lain di sana, dan kaki-kaki yang bertautan satu sama lain sementara selimut menutupi pinggang hingga ujung kaki mereka. pendingin ruangan berhembus tepat pada tubuh mereka, tapi kedekatan satu sama lain membuat seungsik merasa hangat.

_sejun_ , membuatnya hangat.

dan hal itu membuat seungsik tersenyum. karena walaupun seungsik tidak berani bermimpi, inilah yang selalu dia inginkan dalam hidup: untuk bangun setiap pagi dengan sejun tak jauh dari sepelemparan tangannya... walaupun tak melulu dengan keadaan seperti ini. _skin on skin_ , dengan bagian bawah tubuh yang terasa sedikit nyeri akibat kegiatan mereka semalam.

sejun masih terlihat nyenyak tertidur, dan seungsik ingin membiarkannya seperti itu setidaknya untuk beberapa lama. tangannya digeser pelan-pelan, berusaha meletakkan kepala sejun pada bantal yang empuk tanpa mengagetkannya—hal yang sepertinya tidak benar-benar berhasil karena tepat ketika seungsik meraih ponsel yang diletakkan di atas nakas, suara parau sejun menjadi pemecah pertama kesunyian di kamarnya. “sekarang jam berapa?”

“jam delapan,” jawab seungsik, dengan suara yang sama paraunya. ibu jarinya bergulir di atas layar ponsel, sekedar memilah notifikasi yang penting dengan yang tidak, sampai memutuskan bahwa _tidak ada yang penting dari itu semua_ dan meletakkan ponselnya kembali di nakas. “just go back to sleep, aku tahu kamu masih jetlag.”

tangan seungsik kembali meraih tubuh sejun, menariknya dalam pelukan. menatap sejun yang selama berbulan-bulan ini hanya ia lihat dari layar ponsel, seakan memetakan kembali bentuk bibirnya, helai-helai bulu matanya, fitur wajahnya, tanpa peduli bahwa sejun juga sedang melakukan hal yang sama alih-alih tidur seperti yang seungsik katakan. “nggak mau. aku cuma punya tiga hari buat ketemu kamu, ngapain aku buang-buang waktu buat tidur?”

“terus mau ngapain?” tanya seungsik. tangannya mengeratkan pelukan mereka, membuat jarak antar hidungnya dan sejun menjadi setidaknya tiga senti. senyumnya merekah. di hadapannya, sejun juga melakukan hal yang sama. “aku emang mau ngajak kamu jalan-jalan, tapi jam segini juga belum ada yang buka, kali. emang nggak capek, apa? kamu dari kantor langsung ke airport, kan, kemarin?”

“nggak capek,” jawab sejun, salah satu tangannya naik mengusap sebelah pipi seungsik dengan sayang—and seungsik can’t help to lean on to his hands. “capeknya ilang abis liat kamu.”

seungsik tertawa. dan walaupun ini bukan tawanya yang pertama setelah ia menginjakkan kaki di hakodate selama kurang lebih seminggu ini, ini adalah tawanya yang paling lepas, _yang paling bahagia_. being with sejun physically always makes him feel so. happy. _truly happy_. “gombal banget, berasa anak sma aja,” gumamnya tidak percaya, tapi tetap dikecupnya sejun seperti saat mereka masih remaja tanggung yang baru tahu arti cinta. sekali, dua kali, _berkali-kali_ hingga sejun memperdalam ciuman mereka dan memindahkan seungsik untuk mengungkungnya tanpa peduli matahari yang semakin tinggi dan sinarnya yang masih lolos dari sela-sela tirai yang tak sepenuhnya tertutup rapat.

  
  
  


“mama titip salam. kangen kamu, katanya. hampir ikut kalau nggak ingat kata dokter nggak boleh pergi kemana-mana gara-gara asam uratnya kambuh kemaren.”

mereka ada di dapur apartemen tempat seungsik menginap—keduanya sudah mandi sekarang, dan seungsik sedang memotong bahan-bahan untuk sarapan sementara sejun duduk di bar stool, menatapinya lekat-lekat seolah seungsik akan hilang sewaktu-waktu (dulu, saat seungsik baru memutuskan untuk hidup di negara demi negara yang bukan korea selatan dan kota demi kota yang bukan seoul, tatapan sejun selalu membuat seungsik risih, tapi kini ia sudah terbiasa). “oh, ya? padahal tiga hari lalu aku telepon, katanya sehat-sehat aja?”

“gengsi, itu,” kali ini nada sejun bersungut-sungut, dan di balik irisan wortelnya, seungsik tersenyum karenanya. “nggak mau ngaku sakit sama kamu. kalau sama aku, mah, ngeluh terus deh. _sejun, pijitin mama, dong. sejun, jalan-jalan sama mama, dong. sejun, bawa calon menantu kesayangan mama pulang, dong_ —”

gerakan tangan seungsik berhenti sejenak. “ _jun_.”

sejun menghela napas, baru menyadari apa yang baru ia katakan. “sori… aku kelepasan,” ujarnya dengan tatapan penuh minta maaf, yang dijawab dengan seungsik yang tersenyum tipis padanya sebelum kembali pada bahan makanan yang sedari tadi dia urus, berpikir kalau semakin cepat ia menyediakan sarapan untuk mereka berdua, percakapan mengenai _pulang_ seperti ini tidak akan menjadi lebih panjang lagi. “kamu di sini bakal lama?”

“naskahku yang terakhir lagi masa editing, jadi tergantung hanse,” jawab seungsik, yang kini mulai menumis. pikirannya melayang pada beribu halaman naskah yang masih tersimpan dengan nyaman di inbox sang editor, entah kapan dikembalikan dengan banyak sekali catatan seperti biasa. “kalau cepet, ya aku pindah lagi. kalau lama, aku masih ada di sini.”

sejun mengangguk, mengerti. ini memang tandem yang diatur seungsik selama bertahun-tahun ini. sejak salah satu novelnya menjadi best seller dan namanya mulai meroket, seungsik meninggalkan rumah dan seluruh isinya untuk _pergi mengembara_. kata mengembara sesungguhnya juga bukan suatu hal yang tepat—ia hanya menetap di suatu kota untuk menulis buku selanjutnya sampai selesai, dan pergi menuju kota atau mungkin negara yang baru selama proses editingnya. kala sudah waktunya untuk menulis hal yang baru, ia akan kembali pindah ke tempat berikutnya, dan siklus itu terus berulang. pengecualian jika di sela-sela siklus itu, sejun mengambil cuti dan mereka berdua dapat liburan singkat ke tempat yang mereka mau. atau seungsik yang (dengan terpaksa) _berlibur_ ke seoul karena okasi khusus. seperti chuseok tiap tahun.

omong-omong chuseok…

“aku kemarin ke rumah kamu,” aku sejun hati-hati, tanpa sadar mengepalkan tangannya. defensif tanpa bisa dicegah, tapi ini perlu dibahas. bahasan _rumah_ dan _pulang_ memang selalu menjadi bahasan sensitif bagi mereka. seungsik, lebih tepatnya. “mampir aja, pulang kerja. ibu yang minta.”

seungsik tidak langsung membalas. tangannya sibuk mengaduk nasi di wajan, yang kini sudah berubah warna menjadi kemerahan. sebentar lagi selesai, tapi selain mereka lebih suka nasi goreng yang lebih garing, agaknya seungsik memakainya sebagai pengalih perhatian dari topik yang kembali muncul. _pulang. rumah_.

semuanya sama saja.

“gimana kabar mereka?”

“ibu kamu sehat. yang aku pertanyakan malah adek kamu. mina katanya baru putus tapi kelakuannya kayak nggak putus sama sekali?” heran sejun. tangannya kini sudah tak lagi mengepal, tapi tetap ada kehati-hatian dalam suaranya. “terus…”

“bapak… gimana?”

“bapak juga baik,” seungsik tahu sejun menatapnya dengan penuh selidik saat ini, tapi seungsik menolak menatap matanya dan lebih memilih untuk sibuk dengan nasi goreng kimchi yang sedang ia bagi pada dua piring. seungsik tak tahu apa tepatnya yang berusaha sejun cari—rentan? atau luka?—tapi seungsik tak ingin memperlihatkan betapa rikuhnya ia di balik seluruh penolakannya terhadap rumah dan seisinya. “bapak ngomong banyak sama aku.”

“kamu emang selalu jadi anak kesayangannya,” simpul seungsik. kepalanya menunduk dan ada senyum sedih di sana. _nggak seperti aku_ , lanjutnya dalam hati. ia tidak tahu apakah sejun melihatnya apa tidak mengingat tak banyak jarak yang ada di antara mereka, tapi ketika ia menatap sejun lagi, senyumnya cerah. “sarapannya udah siap. makan yuk? kita nanti ke goryokaku, lihat-lihat sakura, terus malamnya ke daimon yokocho, ya? aku kemaren nyobain barbekyu domba di sana terus enak banget, kamu harus coba.”

usaha menutup pembahasannya memang payah, harus seungsik akui, tapi sejun menurut. sisa pagi itu mereka habiskan untuk membahas apa saja yang ada di hakodate, tempat-tempat apa yang telah seungsik jumpai sebelumnya, dan apa saja rencana mereka untuk menghabiskan tiga hari ini bersama-sama sebelum sejun kembali pulang ke seoul. dan kalaupun ada gajah di dalam ruangan yang tak kembali mereka bahas sama sekali di tiga hari ini, seungsik tak mau mempermasalahkannya. he welcomed it, even.

_tidak apa-apa._


	2. revelation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is so jumbled and i have to admit i'm not in the best position nor mood to write today but if you feel that this chapter is really off then please just go on and move on... thank u... hope you have a good day!!

walaupun ia tidak pernah menjejakkan kaki ke kota ini sebelumnya, bukan berarti seungsik tidak familiar dengan hakodate.

ia mengetahui keberadaan kota ini kira-kira empat tahun lalu, tepat ketika paradi, novel bestseller pertamanya masih berada pada proses percetakan. hayoung, teman sejunlah yang menceritakan tentang kota pelabuhan tersebut—tentang bangunannya yang banyak terpengaruh imperial inggris, tentang indahnya sakura yang berguguran di sana, tentang tenangnya suasana di kota tersebut walaupun kota tersebut termasuk dalam tiga kota terbesar di jepang, hingga meriahnya kota tersebut di malam hari kala festival tahunan kota tersebut digelar pada bulan agustus. seungsik, yang saat itu tak pernah terbersit ide di kepalanya untuk berkelana, hanya mengangguk-angguk saja ketika hayoung bercerita dengan semangat mengenai itu semua, dan melupakan semua itu esok harinya karena berpikir bahwa ia tidak akan punya kesempatan untuk pergi ke hakodate seumur hidupnya.

tapi paradi, tanpa ia duga, menjadi batu loncatannya untuk berkelana. dan berkelanalah seungsik—setelah ia menyadari bahwa hasil royalti buku-bukunya dapat membiayainya untuk pergi jauh dari rumah. awalnya masih sekitar korea selatan: busan, jeonju, daegu, bahkan gangneung. tapi semua itu masih terasa kurang—seungsik menginginkan kebebasan yang _lebih_. lebih dari yang korea selatan bisa tawarkan. maka ia mulai merambah menuju negara-negara lain, kota-kota lain yang begitu jauh dari korea selatan dan seoul… hingga lebih dari sebulan lalu ia berbicara dengan hayoung dan teringat akan hakodatenya yang digadang-gadang sebagai tempat bertenang paling menyenangkan yang pernah gadis itu kunjungi.

dan kini, di sinilah ia. mengisi minggu-minggu penuh revisi dengan suasana hakodate. mengunjungi kedai demi kedai ramen untuk menentukan ramen hakodate yang terenak, menelaah tulisannya di tengah taman goryokaku, dan turun mengunjungi pelabuhan tepat di saat bel gereja ortodoks hakodate berbunyi demi melihat sunset. lalu mampir sejenak ke toko kue di perempatan jalan dekat unit apartemen sewaannya sebelum pulang. seakan menjadi sebuah rutinitas baru, seakan ia adalah penduduk lama, seakan-akan ia tak punya rumah di suatu tempat di sebuah daerah yang bahkan tak memiliki perbedaan waktu dengan hakodate.

bahkan nenek yang tinggal di bawah unit apartemen sewaannya sudah mengingat namanya dan memperlakukannya seperti cucu sendiri.

“ _terima kasih, seungsik_ ,” ujar nenek tersebut (berkebalikan dengan sang nenek yang mengetahui namanya, seungsik tidak tahu namanya—sang nenek berkata bahwa ia sudah dipanggil dengan sebutan nenek oleh semua orang di sekitar daerah mereka tinggal) dengan bahasa jepang yang dibumbui dengan banyak bahasa tubuh kala seungsik memberikan kantung belanjaannya kembali. mereka memang bertemu sekitar dua blok dari apartemen kala seungsik sedang berjalan pulang dari taman hakodate, dan seungsik sebagai yang lebih muda bersikeras untuk membawakan kantung belanjaan sang nenek hingga sampai pada apartemen. “ _nanti malam, mampirlah untuk makan malam. cucuku akan datang, aku mau mengenalkannya padamu_.”

mendengar itu, seungsik tertawa. ia akan mengatakan bahwa tak perlu repot-repot karena ia sudah punya rencana (yah, mencari seafood terenak di kota adalah rencana, bukan?) kala ponselnya berbunyi menandakan ada pesan yang masuk, berturut-turut lebih dari lima kali dengan interval yang terlalu cepat untuk dikatakan sebagai pesan biasa. “ _tidak perlu repot-repot, nek_ ,” ujarnya dengan senyum, bahasa jepangnya lancar walau kental dengan logat korea. tangannya merogoh ponsel yang ia letakkan di kantung celana. “ _sebentar…._ ”

wajahnya memucat sepersekian detik kemudian—pias tanpa ekspresi apapun.

“ _maaf, nek_ ,” seungsik memaksakan senyum—yang terlihat begitu kaku. kakinya tanpa sadar bergerak gelisah. “ _tapi malam ini, saya harus pulang. terima kasih sudah menyambut saya selama ini… saya pamit dulu_.”

seungsik membungkukkan tubuh, dan secepat mungkin pergi ke unitnya sendiri—meninggalkan sang nenek dengan keadaan bingung.


	3. diastole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again, i don't really know what i wrote.. and sorry for the long ass paragraphs that looks like a wall!!! (screams to myself) i read eka kurniawan's book if you want an excuse... anyways. hope you enjoy this one.

sudah tiga hari.

sudah tiga hari upacara pemakaman ini diselenggarakan sebelum tubuh bapak berakhir berselimut bara api hingga menjadi debu, dan ini adalah hari terakhir. seungsik sendiri ada pada dua hari terakhir, mengganti pakaiannya dengan jas hitam dan ban putih yang dililit di bisep sebagai tanda anggota keluarga yang berduka, dan berdiri di samping ibunya menyapa seluruh tamu yang datang. sebelum seungsik tiba, sejunlah yang menggantikannya menemani ibu yang rona wajahnya masih pucat sebagai satu sosok pengganti anak laki-laki pertama tempat bersandar yang tak dapat tiba lebih awal. sementara adiknya, mina, memakai hanbok hitam dan nampan yang selalu siaga di tangan, dengan senyum tipis menghantarkan makanan kesukaan mendiang ayah pada tamu-tamu yang datang. matanya, seperti mata ibu, bengkak dan tak dapat ditolong dengan keadaan mereka yang menginap di rumah duka hingga upacara ini selesai.

sudah tiga hari, dan selama itu pula selain menjadi tempat menyandarkan kepala ibu dan adiknya yang lelah menahan air mata, seungsik juga dipuji karena tetap kuat menahan duka.  _ seungsik sama sekali tidak menangis mulai dari ia mendengar kabar kematian ayahnya _ . mungkin orang-orang itu mengira bahwa air mata ibu dan adiknya sudah cukup memenuhi kuota bersedih keluarga mereka saat ini, dan seungsik sebagai laki-laki satu-satunya di keluarga ini mulai sadar bahwa ia harus menjadi pilar yang kokoh agar mereka tak limbung dan tergilas atap realita yang kejam. seungsik ingin mengoreksi mereka, tapi ada kabut enggan yang menggelayuti bahu dan membuatnya tutup mulut kala pujian-pujian itu tiba.

karena ibu dan adiknya tak selemah itu, ia tahu. rasa sedih tak membutuhkan pilar tempat bersandar, ia hanya butuh tempat untuk merasa sampai kebas dan waktu hingga semua terasa lebih mudah untuk dicerna. karena perasaan yang mendefinisikan kita bahwa kita adalah seorang manusia dan bukan robot, dan ibu dan adiknya adalah manusia yang paling kuat sebab berani  _ merasa _ .

dan mereka tahu itu dengan baik. bahkan sejun, yang katanya menitikkan air mata di hari pertama tanpa sempat membendungnya sebelum tertangkap oleh mata adiknya.

tapi tamu-tamu itu mungkin tidak, dan mereka terus datang silih berganti. tak hanya teman-teman dosen ayahnya dan mahasiswa-mahasiswa yang pernah ia bimbing hingga beberapa orang yang seungsik tahu berada pada badan kementerian, tapi juga yang lain. keluarga sejun yang tak keberatan anaknya turut membantu agar upacara terus berjalan dengan lancar—banyak yang harus dilakukan dan tak bisa sepenuhnya dilakukan oleh hanya tiga orang: mengurus botol-botol soju yang telah kosong, memastikan katering tetap tersedia untuk para tamu, mencuci piring-piring kotor. hanse, yang sempat menuduhnya pulang hanya karena bakal film yang pembahasannya kini ditunda sampai setidaknya dua minggu demi memberikan seungsik waktu untuk berduka. beberapa orang dari penerbit dan perwakilan dari production house tempat paradi akan bernaung. teman-teman sekolahnya dan mina. bahkan ia sempat melihat mark dan haknyeon di kesempatan yang berbeda, tersenyum sedih padanya yang kemudian dibalas seungsik dengan anggukan. 

orang-orang itu tak memberi mereka kesempatan untuk istirahat, dan adanya mereka membuat potret ayah yang dipajang di muka peti terpatri begitu kuat di kepala, membayangi seungsik bahkan saat dia berkedip sepersekian detik saja. menolak untuk meninggalkan, dan seungsik bertanya-tanya apakah ini yang orang-orang katakan sebagai hantu kenangan karena bayangnya terus menemani seungsik di balik kelopak mata bahkan saat mereka meninggalkan rumah duka untuk akhirnya beristirahat di rumah.

“kak,” itu mina, tangannya menarik lengan kemeja seungsik. dari lingkar pergelangan tangannya, seungsik tahu bahwa adiknya itu lebih kurus sejak pertemuan terakhir mereka setidaknya dua bulan yang lalu. “kakak nggak apa-apa?”

seungsik ingin tertawa. karena, _ oh, ironinya _ . karena sepanjang perjalanan tiga setengah jam menuju sapporo dengan kereta, juga lebih dari sepuluh jam yang dia habiskan menunggu di sapporo—baik di hotel ataupun bandara—dan bahkan saat ia terduduk di kursi pesawat yang nantinya akan mendarat di incheon, dia tidak berhenti bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri. bagaimana perasaannya sendiri? apakah ia baik-baik saja? apa sebenarnya yang harus dia rasakan, sedih, amarah, menyesal…? karena alih-alih semua itu, seungsik tahu jelas hal ini: ia, entah bagaimana, merasa _ lega _ .

tapi itu bukan sebuah perasaan yang patut dirasakan oleh seorang anak yang baru saja kehilangan ayahnya, bukan?

jadi yang seungsik lakukan hanya tersenyum lelah, dan menepuk pundak sang adik yang terlihat sama lelahnya. “nanti kamu jangan tidur di kamar, tidur sama ibu. ibu pasti kesepian,” sebelum memasuki kamarnya sendiri.

dan seungsik tahu pasti, bahwa setelah dia selesai membersihkan diri dan berbaring di kamar yang penuh dengan barang-barang dan kenangan masa kecilnya, ia akan berpikir tentang ini semalaman sembari menatap langit-langit yang penuh dengan bekas tempelan sticker bintang-bintang glow in the dark yang dulu ditempelkan sang ayah saat ia kecil.

_ apa yang sesungguhnya ia rasakan? _

_ patutkah ia merasakan hal itu? _

_ apakah itu adalah sebuah puncak dari perasaan yang lain? _

_ dan, apa yang akan terjadi padanya selanjutnya? _

_ apakah ini akan merubah semuanya? _

juga yang paling terpenting,

_ apakah ia baik-baik saja? _


End file.
